If Tomorrow Never Comes
by sweet-dreamrose
Summary: Severus can't remember if he's ever told Hermione he loves her. SSHG pairing.Short sweet songfic, oneshot. Mostly AU after Deathly Hallows, mild spoilers.


**Seeing as I've been a fan of the HGSS pairing for a while, I thought I'd try my hand at writing one. **

**It's a short and sweet oneshot, AU after Deathly Hallows (although there are some spoilers, so be warned!)**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Harry Potter belongs to J K Rowling and the publishers. **

**The song is If Tomorrow Never Comes, by Ronan Keating.**

* * *

Song fic: If Tomorrow Never Comes

_Sometimes late at night_

_I lie awake and watch her sleeping._

Severus Snape gazed down at the slumbering profile of his lovely lover. Hermione would be out for a while, after having an especially frantic day at St Mungo's. She worked too hard. He sighed.

_She's lost in peaceful dreams_

_So I turn out the lights and lay there in the dark._

He drew her closer and listened to her gentle breathing. How long had it been since they'd gone out on a proper date?

_And the thought crosses my mind_

_If I never wake up in the morning_

_Would she ever doubt the way I feel_

_About her in my heart?_

They'd never discussed their relationship openly between themselves. He doubted she had told her friends she was seeing him. Potter and Weasley would Splinch themselves if they knew their best friend was romantically involved with the Greasy Git. Not that his hair was greasy any more, mind you. Hermione had bullied him into using the special shampoo she'd used herself to tame her bushy locks.

_If tomorrow never comes_

_Will she know how much I love her?_

_Did I try in every way_

_To show her every day_

_That she's my only one?_

Voldemort had long fallen, defeated by the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry Potter had been seventeen when he'd vanquished the Dark Lord, with the help of the Order and Snape himself. Snape had been astonished at the warmth of the reception he'd received when the truth about Dumbledore's death was revealed.

The point was, the war was over. Had been for three happy, uneventful years.

So it wasn't as if he had any excuse for withholding his feelings. He, Severus Tobias Snape, knew that he loved Hermione Granger. But did she?

_And if my time on earth were through_

_And she must face the world without me_

_Is the love I gave her in the past_

_Gonna be enough to last_

_If tomorrow never comes?_

Had he ever told her? He couldn't remember for sure. His memory was getting to be appalling. He certainly wasn't getting any younger, his forty-second birthday was a mere two months away.

He was certain he must have. He couldn't possibly _not_ have!

_'Cause I've lost loved ones in my life_

_Who never knew how much I loved them_

_Now I live with the regret_

_That my true feelings for them never were revealed._

Lily. He'd never told Lily his true feelings. He had let her slip away, into the awaiting arms of James Potter. But perhaps that had been for the best. She and Potter had been happy and had a son. Things might not have worked out the way they had. He used to wonder how his life would be different if only he'd spoken. What if? He'd asked himself countless times, out of curiosity if not mild regret.

Until he met Hermione.

_So I made a promise to myself_

_To say each day how much she means to me_

_And avoid that circumstance_

_Where there's no second chance to tell her how I feel._

Well, technically that wasn't true. Hermione had been eleven when he first met her-- his student at Hogwarts. He hadn't thought of her as an adult- a woman- until about a year ago. They'd run into each other at a Potions convention- Hector Dagsworth-Granger, the famous expert Slughorn had once supposed to be a relative of Hermione's, had been present. He'd given a lecture on the healing properties of various herbs and roots.

Funny how he could remember those things- and yet not be capable of remembering if he had told the woman he loved that he loved her.

_If tomorrow never comes_

_Will she know how much I love her?_

_Did I try in every way _

_T__o show her every day_

_That she's my only one?_

_And if my time on earth were through_

_And she must face the world without me_

_Is the love I gave her in the past_

_Gonna be enough to last_

_If tomorrow never comes?_

A restless rustling brought him back to reality. No matter, he decided. She was stirring.

"Hermione?" Snape asked softly.

A sleepy assent. "Severus?"

_So tell that someone that you love_

_Just what you're thinking of_

_If tomorrow never comes._

"I love you." He punctuated the statement with a demonstrative kiss. From this moment on, he would say it to her every day for the rest of his life. Just in case tomorrow never came.

She blinked. Then she smiled.

"I know. I love you, too." And thus she would reply.

_**Finis**_

* * *

**Well, what did you guys think? All reviews and feedback appreciated.**


End file.
